Vela
by Mellark Newman
Summary: Su canto nos cautiva pero a ninguno atiende. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "Sherlock's girls", Reto: pescadores.


_Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "_ _Sherlock's girls_ _"_

 _Me toco el reto de "Pescadores", estaba por presentarles un relato sumamente dulce y... Pero no, este mes esta siendo sumamente difícil._

 _Nota: Nada de esto es mio, salvo la trama toda torcida que te presento. Mención de Holmscest, amor no correspondido. Sumamente doloroso, incluso llore al escribirlo._

* * *

A John Watson no le interesaba el mar. Su intención siempre fue el convertirse en soldado y servir a su Majestad, pero un accidente en el barco de un amigo de su padre le provoco una severa herida en un hombro impidiendo así que la milicia lo aceptase. Completamente desmoralizado e incapaz de utilizar su brazo al 100 es como acabo leyendo los mapas de su padre sobre "El Norte", barco de gran categoría y gloria en tiempos pasados y que ahora solo se limitaba a ser barco de pesca. Enfadado y dentro de su propio mundo, salió a cubierta a dar las instrucciones necesarias para las actividades del día. Anclaron no muy lejos de la costa pero lo suficientemente cerca de otra embarcación, Watson no la vio hasta que el sol reflejo en el torso desnudo de su único tripulante.

Las gotas de sudor surcaban su pecho blanco desde la base del cuello hasta las abdominales perdiéndose en el fajo que sujetaba el inútil pantalón. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban en cada movimiento en mariposa que daban, los largos dedos de sus delicadas manos sujetaban las cuerdas con una impresionante fuerza. Watson se encontró deseando ser aquella cuerda que acariciaba con cada movimiento la piel de su dominante, el aire salado que se posaba entre los rizos negros haciéndolos bailar a un compás desconocido, el sol que se creía recibido por aquella creatura incitándolo a una batalla que ambos sabían perdería.

No sabe cómo salió el día, ni tampoco sabe de qué se valió para salir adelante. Solo que esa noche fue plagada de placer y pesadilla.

Durante un mes fue de lo mismo, desde su cabina podía admirar sin ser pillado: cerraba la compuerta y revolvía un poco los papeles puesto que las actividades del día ahora las planeaba durante la noche antes de meterse a dormir, sacaba sus apuntes y resolvía problemas con mayor facilidad en soledad a la luz de las velas que con el constante voltear hacia su izquierda para admirar el paisaje. En algún punto se vio a si mismo ciego de una sensación desconocida que le lleno la sangre de fuego cuando vio a su musa enredado en un apasionado beso con alguien tan solo un poco más alto de cabellos rojos. Recuerda que esa fatídica mañana pidió a su segundo al mando Mike que le proporcionara un bote para regresar a la costa de inmediato.

Nunca había llorado tanto y tan amargo en toda su vida. Y prometió no volver a hacerlo.

Cambio su rutina por completo, se integró con mayor intensidad a las actividades físicas y sus planes de desarrollo eran una de las más aplaudidas por todo mercader, pronto, el negocio de su padre había crecido exponencialmente, y aunque él ya no necesitara trabajar o estar presente para que todo saliera a la perfección nunca dejaba "El Norte", sus hombres corrieron el canto de que su jefe sufría de un mal de amores sin remedio, algunos entonaban el rumor de una bella mujer rubia que las olas arrastraron hasta su dios y la convirtió en una cautiva. Pero solo los del Norte cantaban la verdad:

 _De una roca salía_

 _Una bella sirena._

 _De negro cabello._

 _Como el profundo mar._

 _Su canto entonaba._

 _Para un rojo pez._

 _¿Quién salve al cautivado?_

 _Pues de nadie quiere atención._

 _De rojo un día de estos._

 _El rubio se teñirá._

Los años pasaron y de los Watson la descendencia paso a manos de la mayor, puesto que el ahora encargado del negocio de amores no quiso ni saber. Nadie sabe con exactitud que fue de aquel pescador solitario, solo se sabe que cubrió el cuerpo sin vida de un envejecido John Watson que tiño las mareas del color cobre de su sangre por un profundo corte en el abdomen. Muchos dicen que camino hacia el mar abierto llorando por aquel ser que no le fue permitido entregarse, otros dicen que busco con desesperación al ladrón que mato al corazón más puro del océano.

Solo los dioses saben que fue lo que paso y nadie es digno de la verdad.


End file.
